Am I Free?
by ryeonixg
Summary: Ghost is at it again. But this time, he won't get away. Suspended officer Rin Matsuoka had stumbled on what is assumed as Ghost's latest activities. Beside all the death, gore and past complications; Rin's got a date with one blue eyed beauty from out of town.


**Disclaimer!: I own nothing but the clothes on my back. Free! Is from the courtesies of** **Masahiro Yokotani, who in God's graces gave us the wonderful fandom.**

 **A/N: We all know that I have gone AWOL for a while. Yes, I'll continued all the other series. Yes, I'll try not to go MIA again. Writer's block does that to you. However, if you're wondering why I wrote this when I haven't finished other...Well I had to get this plot bunny out, so here it is.**

Chapter 1: Rain...

He couldn't quite put it in words. He stood on the cement pavement; which, was now coated in bright crimson. On the ground, ten, twenty, thirty, people were laying on the said surface; moreover, the fact is that they're all...Dead?

 _It's going to rain..._

The light shined in from the street. The figure stood there motionlessly, not saying a word. The only sound was the cars passing by, as if nothing happened, as if no one had died, as if they didn't see. It started raining.

 _It's raining…_

Sea blue looked up to the sky, and hoped it would rain some more. He had always liked rain. It soothed him, and made him forget. He felt the rain drown his face in small kisses. The rain ran down his cheeks, down his small neck, along his slim, but lithe frame. He felt disconnected, because of his tight black leather suit blocking him from the rain's touches.

 _I like the rain…_

Finally bringing his face down, he looked at his hand. It held a silver gun that reflected the moon's bright cascade of light that had shone pass the clouds. As he basked in his temporary heaven until he heard a small static coming from his belt.

 _*zzzzzz*_

" _HQ calling Dolphin, can you read me?"_ The man sighed.

" Roger that HQ, Dolphin reporting, mission objective is complete."

" _Come back to HQ and we will brief you on your next missions, good job out there agent"_

The man sighed once again and then walked deeper into the dark alley. He, himself was unmarked by the recent actions; except for the single red blotch dripping down his right cheek. Gun in its holster. Deep ocean azure iris shine in the dark before it vanished into the darkness.

The sun gleamed with delight as the day began. The usual blue colored sky gave streaks of fiery red and mellow orange. The birds were chirping all around the area; especially after the rain. Birds take to the skies to find food-after all, nature provides. A specific bird flew the highest. It's blue feathers blend into the gradually deepening sky. It's grace is unparalleled as it swoop down to nab the unsuspecting crawlers from the lush green grass. The grass extends for miles. The night had faded and now, the world is bathed in a cool morning fog. The ground is still wet, and the dew is still settling on the grass. The world seemed to still until the crunching of dirt under shoes could be heard from the distance. One lone man pants as he continues his daily routine.

The man had contrasting features from his surrounding. Velvety maroon strands bounce around a sharp angular face, fiery red orbs look forward and nowhere else. He's running in black sweat pants and jacket. The movement of his arms and legs extends and contracts like nothing. His breathing is constant. All traits signifyings long years of conditioning. As he passes the stone fountain he glances at his reflection; sweat beads down from his high cheekbones, and around his thin lips. He continues to run for three more miles until he reaches his destination.

A small patrol station just about on the corner of Hagana street. The surrounding cemented buildings loom over the small building. It being a Tuesday gave him just enough time to shower in the place's extended lavatory and get dressed. The usually busy streets were empty. He savored this time in the morning. He would stand guard in front of his door, and wait for the day to begin. The soft April morning glow illuminated the rain puddles; creating beautiful mirrors of the ethereal sky. On days like these, it confirms why he decided to take the job. He values the aesthetic beauty of peace.

As he watched the sky he didn't notice the stranger beside him. "Sir. Do you by chance have any ones?"

Red eyes meet blue ones. One blink, two, now three, yet still silent. The blue eyed man wore a pure white uniform. A chef's uniform-as the other deducted. He had pitch black hair that accentuated the illuminated sunrise-halo upon his hair. His face was fair. Sun kissed skin, pale pink lips set in a frown.

"W-I-sorry what was that again?" stumbled the red head.

"I asked, if you had any ones ?"

"I-sure...I mean yes! I do"

"May I borrow five? I missed my bus, and I need to get to work." Asked the black haired man.

"Where do you work?"

"I work at the Moc Shikai café. It's my first day in town, and I'd rather not be late." Answered the blue eyed male.

The marooned haired man chuckled and said, " well, you're almost there anyways, might as well walk there, it's just around the corner. Big bold green letters, you can't miss it."

They stared at one another for what seemed like a few minutes, but was actually just a few seconds. The black haired man decided to break the silence.

"Uhem...thank you for that, Matsuoka-san, I'll be leaving now." the continued calmly; walking away from a grinning officer.

" Hey? How'd you know my name?"

" It's a secret." answered the man from a few feet away.. Matsuoka was amused. It had seemed that he wasn't the only one analysing the other's features aswell as clothing.

"It's Rin. Rin Matsuoka. And you? Nanase?"

Nanase turned around. A slight lift of the corner of his mouth graced his face, " Haruka." Then he proceeded onwards.

"Nice meeting ya! Have a good day! And Welcome to Iwatobi!" Shouted Rin. He had a feeling that that wasn't going to be the last time they saw each other. As he watched Haruka walk away from him he heard a shrill scream coming from a few blocks away. Rin took out in a sprint. Away from his his office, away from Haruka...Haru?….no...well it does roll off his tongue better than Haruka. It's decided, his name is now just Haru. That being besides the point he shook his thoughts away, and focused on the activity in hand. He sprinted towards the fallen lady five blocks east form his station. He could smell the iron stench away from a few blocks. As he arrived, his eyes widen as he gazed upon the sight.

A body laid on the ground and crimson blood stained the walls of the alley. Broken bones protruding from its body, and lifeless eyes laid still. As the morning sun rose higher into the sky, the shadow gave way to a more horrifying sight. Tens, twenties, no..thirty bodies; maimed and crushed on the cement. He stood still for a few minutes and realized that the lady had already fainted at the one body-thank the powerful begins from above to have saved her from the sight. He proceed to call The Central Police force.

" _Hello Iwatobi Central Police Office, how may I help?"_

" This is Rin Matsuoka of the 1st division calling to report on a situation down in fourth of Hagana. Tell them that Ghost is at it again."

 **R &R Please! Any constructive criticism is welcomed! **


End file.
